Culmination
by AiyanaStone
Summary: This is the final installment, following A Shocking Realization, and A Chance Encounter. WARNING: This story will be very twisted, and is rated M for a reason, to come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Ok, this story will be, uh, sick and twisted to the extreme. I have rated it M for a reason. In this story, I have unleashed all evil from my brain, as well as two of my friends. Heed my warning.

Aaron and Spencer sat watching their children play. Since the two had met, Jack and Caroline had become virtually inseparable. Because of this, Aaron and Spencer had seen a lot more of each other.

Caroline and Jack were playing tag. Why they had so much fun chasing, then tackling each other was beyond their fathers, but they didn't care. The fact that Jack and Caroline could still have fun, and laugh, after what Rossi had done to them, was more than enough for their fathers.

--

"Kevin! Get back here!" Garcia called, chasing after her son. Scooping him up, she tickled him. His high-pitched young giggles echoed through the house. Derek wandered out into the hall, looking as though he'd just woken up.

"Derek! Did we wake you?" Garcia asked, walking over and kissing him lightly.

"No worries, it's about time I got up anyway," Derek said, returning the kiss.

--

Emily sat at home, alone, except for the growing life inside her. She placed a hand on her growing stomach. She smiled, looking around at the pictures. Of her and Daniel dating, of their wedding, the ultrasound picture of the life growing within her.

She smiled at the memory.

--

It was a joint wedding. Four couples wed that day, Hotch and Haley renewed their vows, Morgan and Garcia, JJ and Reid, and Emily and Daniel Johnson tied the knot(s).

The four women stood in a room, waiting for their turn to head down the aisle. All were stunning in their dresses.

In a separate room, the grooms stood. They all wore simple black suits. All were nervous, but Hotch was the least, and Reid the most.

"Reid, relax. It's not that bad," Hotch tried to calm the youngest agent.

Reid took a breath, "Right…"

Morgan stepped forward and placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, "Reid, man, it'll be over soon. Then you and JJ can go do…things."

Reid nodded. He relaxed slightly, "Can we get this over with?"

Johnson looked at his watch, "It's about time," He said softly. "Let's go."

The four men walked out, and stood in line, Hotch first, followed by Morgan, then Johnson, and finally Reid.

"It's time, ladies!"

A/N 2: Ok, I'm currently writing two multi-chapter fics, and betaing, so, if I seem to be ignoring the story, please, PM me, and poke me to start writing again. Let me know what you think of my rather sad intro.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not money is being made. Shame, really.

Chapter 2: The Wedding

After the ceremony, they all went to the reception. They travelled together, and spoke softly of the vows that were exchanged. All had written their own, and had told no one, not even in the rehearsal.

"Spence, they were beautiful," JJ said, tears in her eyes.

"They were so poetic," Emily said with a smile.

"How did you write something so beautiful, in such a short period of time?" Haley asked.

Spencer shrugged, "They were just things I've always felt, so it was easy to write them, for JJ." JJ smiled and hugged him.

Everyone agreed, Spencer's vows were best, followed closely by Emily, then Morgan, JJ, Haley, Garcia, Daniel, and finally Hotch.

--

They had agreed on very little alcohol, but Morgan's sister Sarah bypassed that. She was drunk. Completely and utterly, wasted.

She tripped, and fell onto Garcia's dress, ripping it. "Oopsy! We'll just fix that," She mumbled as she tried to tuck the torn fabric into the back of the dress.

Morgan's horrified expression caused Garcia to burst out laughing. She took the fabric from Sarah, and hurried to the washroom. JJ, Haley and Emily followed, intent on helping her.

Morgan grabbed his sister's arm, "Time for you to go home," He hissed.

Sarah's boyfriend came forward, red in the face, apologizing profusely. Morgan waved it off. Sarah and her boyfriend left immediately.

The women emerged from the washroom, Garcia now sporting a very interesting flower on the back of her dress.

Morgan walked over, kissed her, and whispered, "You look amazing."

A/N: I admit, not twisted just yet, but it will be. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Gideon

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters, past or present.

Chapter 3: Gideon

Sarah and her boyfriend stepped out, and walked slowly to the car. Her boyfriend felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, and then saw nothing but black.

Sarah screamed, but no one heard her. Two powerful hands grabbed her upper arms. They dragged her over to the trunk of a car. The lid popped open, and a large vat could be seen. The hands lifted her and slowly lowered her, starting with toes, moving on to feet, then legs, then abdomen, chest and finally head, into the vat full of acid.

--

"What are you doing here?" Hotch snarled at the man who had just walked into the reception.

"I can't come to the wedding of my friends?" The man asked.

"We aren't your friends, Jason, we stopped being your friends when you left Spencer that note," Hotch told him. Footfalls could be heard behind them. Aaron turned to see a wide-eyed Spencer Reid standing in the doorway.

Hotch stepped towards him, "Spencer," He started.

Reid snapped out of his trance. Emotions flashed through his eyes. He calmly took a step forward, avoiding Hotch.

"Spencer," Jason Gideon greeted.

"Go away, Jason," Spencer said calmly but firmly.

Gideon's eyes widened. Not only had Reid used him first name, he had ordered him to leave.

Reid had no right to order Jason, in Jason's mind. Gideon was older, more experienced, and wasn't about to take that from a boy.

Jason Gideon lunged at Reid, pulling a knife that had been concealed at his waist.

--

"Where'd Reid and Hotch go?" Garcia wondered aloud.

"No idea, baby girl," Morgan answered slowly. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen either in almost half an hour.

"Have either of you seen Aaron?" Haley asked from behind them. Mr and Mrs Morgan both shook their heads. Haley nodded her thanks, and walked away.

--

She approached JJ, "Hey, have you seen-" they both spoke at the same time.

"Spencer's gone too?" Haley said at the exact moment JJ asked, "Hotch's missing too?"

They smiled.

--

"What are we missing?" Garcia, asked her new husband.

"I don't follow, Baby Girl."

"Two of our grooms are missing, oh, never mind," Garcia said with a smile. "They're just outside."

A/N: I am sorry this took so long. I wrote it one or two sentences at a time. I'd write that much, and my mind would go blank. Please let me know what you thought, and if there is anything you wish to see in coming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrest

Disclaimer: I own very, very little! Caroline, that's all!

Chapter 4: Arrest

"They must have stepped out together," Haley said.

"Spence was probably nervous, and Hotch was trying to calm him down," JJ answered with a grin.

--

Morgan glanced over to where Garcia was looking. Sure enough, the two missing men were there, accompanied by a shockingly familiar face. "Gideon," Morgan muttered.

"What?" Garcia asked sharply. She looked closer, and sure enough, there was Gideon.

--

Hotch barely blinked, he dove for Gideon, who shoved him away with a single blow. Hotch fell backwards, dazed. Reid wasn't expecting Gideon to come at him with a knife. Reid grabbed the older man's wrist, and twisted it sharply. A loud snap was heard.

Gideon's free, and unbroken arm swung up, connecting with the side of Reid's head. Reid let out a soft cry. He tumbled backwards, pulling Gideon with him. Reid put more pressure on Gideon's broken wrist. Jason cried out. He attacked Reid with more fury than ever before.

Through the haze of pain, Reid noticed Gideon was being pulled off him. Spencer forced his eyes open. Morgan was on top of Gideon, and Hotch was crawling towards Reid. "Spencer, you okay?" He asked softly.

Reid nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

Hotch nodded, not quite believing him, but not so disbelieving to insist that Reid go to the ER. Hotch would just be sure to tell JJ to watch him carefully. The pair pulled themselves to their feet. An on-duty officer took Gideon into custody.

Suddenly there were small arms around Hotch and Reid's legs. Hotch lifted Jack into his arms, and Reid crouched down to Caroline's level.

"Hey! What've you been up to?" Spencer asked, a silly grin on his face.

Caroline responded by throwing flower petals over Spencer's head.

JJ ran over to them, a relieved smile on her face. She knelt down beside her new husband and daughter, and drew them both into a hug.

Haley was now frantically calling for Jack. A huge sigh of relief escaped her when she saw him in his father's arms.

Garcia walked up to Morgan from behind, and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped slightly, and then saw who it was.

Emily, hand in hand with Daniel, stepped outside.

A/N: Okay, I know that was bad, but I felt like I needed to post something. My attention has been draw away into other fics, as this bunny ran away. But I promise you, as soon as he returns, I will update!


	5. Chapter 5: YFNB

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I know this took a long time to get posted, the plot bunny deserted me. But, she's ba-ack!!

Chapter 5: Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bomber

7 months later:

"Anything Garcia?" Reid asked, stepping into her office. "Garcia?" Reid stepped forward, and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. Garcia spun around, and Reid frowned at the horrified expression on her face.

"He got out," Garcia whispered.

"Who? Rossi?!" Anger flashed across Spencer's face.

Garcia shook her head, "Not Rossi, Gideon."

--

"How did he get out?!" Hotch demanded.

"A guard fell asleep on the job," Emily answered. "He was fired immediately."

Hotch nodded, "We need to find him. We-" A cell phone rang.

Everyone checked their phones. Hotch lifted his to his ear, "Hotchner." A pause, then, in a voice deadly calm, "He. Did. What?"

Hotch hung up the phone, "Rossi's dead," He said quietly.

"So? We knew today was the day he was going to be put to death," JJ replied.

"He was shot, long-distance, in the back of the head on the was to the chair," Hotch spat.

--

Four months previously:

"Rossi was convicted of the murder of his ex-wife," Hotch told the team.

Silence filled the room. "He was sentenced to death, and chose the electric chair," Hotch informed them. "The date is set for four months from now."

--

The present:

"Gideon," Morgan said softly.

Reid nodded, "He killed the man who replaced him?"

Hotch nodded, "Seems that way."

--

"Converge on the briefing room now," JJ told everyone. 4 very confused people, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss, and 2 very worried people, JJ, and Hotch, met in the room.

They sat in silence, until Morgan spoke up, "What's going on?"

Hotch pulled out a letter. He read it aloud to the room:

_Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Jareau, Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia,_

_The building has been evacuated due to a bomb threat. I assure you it is no threat, it is very real. The entire building is locked down, no one will get out. The phones are cut, and the internet has been disabled. You will have no contact with the outside world._

_Agents Reid, Hotchner, Morgan, and Garcia: Your children are safe, in the capable hands of my associate. They will not be harmed…much._

_Here's where the fun begins. One among you is the bomber, the one writing this letter. I alone know the one way out. To survive, you must determine which one I am, and get me to tell you the way out. I wish you the best of luck, you'll need it._

_You have 6 hours until the bomb detonates._

_Go._

A stunned silence blanketed the room. "One…one of us?" Reid squeaked.

Hotch nodded slowly. "That's what it says."

"Kevin…" Garcia whispered, horrified. Morgan pulled her into a hug, "He'll be fine, he a strong little man."

Reid was reading the letter for the fifth time. With his memory, he didn't need to, but he was anyway.

A/N: Yes, there you have it. The chapter that kept eluding me. Let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Hour 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 6: Hour 1

Hotch hung up his phone. "It's confirmed. The building has been evacuated, and the FBI has received the bomb threat."

"What are we going to do?!" Garcia cried.

"Find the bomber," Hotch answered.

--

"It can't be one of us. Why would we do this?" Emily said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"You wouldn't, I, however, would," A male voice spoke from behind them.

"Jason," Hotch said coolly.

"Aaron, Spencer, Derek, Emily, and Penelope, how have we been?" Gideon asked, as though they were old friends eager to catch up.

"Well, let's see. You crashed our wedding, killed Rossi, kidnapped our children, planted a bomb in the FBI, _and _blamed _us_ for that bomb," Reid said, malice filling his voice.

"Now, now Spencer, play nicely," Gideon said coldly, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Hell no! You have my daughter!" Reid said angrily, jerking away from Gideon's hand.

To the surprise of everyone present, Reid met the eyes of his former mentor, before his fist collided with the side of Gideon's face.

Shock registered on Gideon's face, just before he crumpled to the ground.

--

"Reid, that wasn't necessary," Hotch's voice penetrated the fog that filled Gideon's mind.

"No, I really think it was. Aaron, you can't honestly say you didn't want to deck the bastard," Reid's voice was still filled with hatred.

Hotch sighed, "No I can't."

--

"We're running out of time. Wake him up," Morgan said.

Emily obliged by pouring ice water on Gideon's face. He jerked awake.

5 hours were left.

A/N: Ok, Reid got a lot OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't see Hotch hitting Gideon. I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Hours 2,3 & 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true...

Chapter 7: Hours, 2, 3, and 4

"How do we get out?" Hotch demanded.

"Come now Aaron, you don't think I'm going to give up that easily."

"No, but I also know you wouldn't die along with the rest of us."

--

The rest of the team was trying to find the single way out, when Reid's hesitant voice sounded through the bullpen, "Uh, Guys?"

Morgan, being the closest, rushed over.

--

Hotch had bound Gideon. He had wanted so much too gag him as well, but he needed Jason to be able to speak.

--

"You find it Reid?" Morgan asked slowly.

Reid shook his head, and turned to face Morgan, eyes wide. He pointed into a small opening in the wall.

Morgan eyes widened as he cursed.

--

Hotch sat on his desk, watching Jason with an eagle eye.

Jason watched Aaron in a similar manner.

--

"You found it?" Morgan asked incredulously.

Reid shrugged.

"Go find Hotch," Morgan said quietly. "I'll get the girls."

Spencer nodded.

--

_I'm close! He's almost broken! Yes! Okay, let's-who's that?! Why is there someone at the door?! He was almost done! This better be damn important!_

--

"What do you want, Reid?" Hotch asked coldly. His eyes softened slightly at the sight of the terrified young man.

Reid pointed over to the hole in the wall.

"The way out?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shook his head. Hotch furrowed his brow, he noticed a small, red, flashing light in the hole. "The bomb?!"

Reid nodded.

--

The team crowded around the small device. "Okay, this should do it," Hotch said placing the wire cutters next to the wire. "Everyone get as far away as possible."

"I'll do it," Morgan said, stepping closer to Hotch.

"Morgan…"

"Hotch, you have Jack. I don't have anyone…" Morgan reminded him gently.

Hotch nodded and handed over the cutters.

--

The team was spread out to the far corners of the floor. From the device, Morgan hollered, "Three, two one!" He closed his eyes, and snipped the wire.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I'm running out of ideas for this story, so any help would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bomb

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but fact.

A/N: This chapter is everyone's perspective of a single moment.

Chapter 8: The Bomb

Hotch watched from his spot behind a desk. He watched Morgan fall, as the bomb exploded. _This is entirely my fault. I told him to cut that wire, if I had just…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Garcia's scream.

Reid watched in horror as the bomb exploded, taking Morgan down with it. Once he felt the shockwave pass him by, Spencer stood up slightly, to look over at the agent. _There's no way he could survive that. The probability of anyone surviving a blast of that magnitude…NO! Don't think that way. It's Morgan, he'll be fine,_ Reid thought.

Emily and JJ gasped as they watched Morgan fall. Frozen in shock, their thoughts were identical, _that did not just happen. That did not just happen. That did NOT just happen._

Gideon watched, still bound to the chair, as the "strong" agent was overcome by a device no larger than a cell phone. _They have no idea what they're in for, _he thought, a large grin spreading across his face.

Garcia watched in shock as her husband fell. _No, no, no, Derek…Derek! You have to be okay, Kevin needs you…_I _need you._ After a moment of complete silence, a scream erupted from her throat, and she sprinted over towards Morgan.

Morgan winced as he heard a loud beep. He felt something tear at his hand, then the rest of him. He was thrown back with the force of the bomb. He heard a scream. _Garcia, _he thought, _I have to get to her._ That was the final thought in his minds, and he fell into the welcoming arms of death.

A/N: Okay, I know that was pathetically short, but I really wanted to give you guys something. I updated almost everyday during the summer, now I update maybe once a week...


	9. Chapter 9: The Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Chapter 9: The Fallout

Garcia sat sobbing. It had taken the rest of the team almost 20 minutes to get her away from Morgan's broken, bloody body. A cruel smile still held it's place on Gideon's face.

"Well, now that the bomb's detonated, they'll let us out," Reid reasoned.

"Oh, come now, Spencer. Do you really think it'll be that easy?" Gideon asked.

Silence followed. Until Garcia's voice echoed through the room, getting louder with each word, "How many more you BASTARD?!"

Emily and JJ paled as they realized what she meant.

"Seven." Gideon answered, malice filling his voice.

"Seven?" Reid repeated softly.

"That is correct Spencer. Now, I have something to show you," Gideon said.

The team moved closer. "No, alone."

Hotch looked at Reid, who nodded. Hotch, JJ, Emily and Garcia left the room.

"My left pocket," Gideon instructed. Reid reached in and pulled out a cell phone. "Open it and hit send." Reid did so, and a video appeared on the screen.

"_What's happening?! I want my Daddy!" The little girl was sobbing. The camera moved to show her. Beaten, bound, and terrified, Caroline Reid sat calling for her father._

Reid's yell was heard by the others in the bullpen. "What did Gideon show him?" JJ asked quietly.

Hotch shook his head. Reid came storming out a moment later, tears streaming down his face. JJ hurried over to him. She pulled him into a hug. "What happened, Spence?"

"He showed me a video of Carrie," Reid said, not elaborating to protect JJ from the horror he had seen.

JJ's eyes found his, and she nodded, seeing the sunken terror in his. "She'll be fine." Spencer nodded.

From behind the pair, another detonation sounded.

A/N: There you have it. I'm running low on ideas, so any suggestions would be helpful!!


	10. Chapter 10: The Children

A/N: Okay, the story starts to get a tad ... grusome from here. I don't own anything!

Chapter 10: The Children

Reid and JJ turned quickly. "Emily!" They ran for her. Emily's head moved slightly. A thought of triumph shot through Hotch's mind. _She's alive!_ The thought was crushed as Emily's head, as though in slow motion, fell to the ground with a soft _thunk._ That sound, that quiet, muffled sound, ripped through the hearts of the remaining members of the BAU team.

A third detonation sounded. The force knocked Reid to the ground. He raised his head. "Jayje? Sweetheart? You awake?" He asked, moving slowly towards her body. He reached out for her shoulder, his hands meeting something warm and sticky. He rolled her over gently. Her face was unrecognizable. Reid hurriedly searched for a pulse, a growing sense of dread in his stomach. _There! A pulse!_

Reid called to the others, "She's got a pulse!" The others ran over. Hotch crouched down.

His voice very soft and gentle, "Reid, she won't survive. She's lost too much blood." The hope on Spencer's face fell, giving way to tears. Hotch pulled the younger man into his arms. "I'm sorry, Spencer," He whispered.

"Aww, touchy-feely moment!" Gideon called from the other side of the room. "Too bad that every moment you waste here brings your precious children one step closer to death. For every bomb that goes off from here on, one child dies."

Suddenly the video screens came on. There were 4 screens, one with each Caroline, Jack, Kevin, and month old Serena.

A/N: I know it was short, but life is crazily busy for me. I'll do my best to update soon, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11: Dead Children Take One

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I've only corrupted Gideon beyond recognition...

Chapter 11: Dead Children – Take One

Shock registered on the faces of the BAU agents. Gideon smiled, "There are booby traps set up around the floor."

Hotch staggered backward, that was his son, his little boy, sitting there, beaten, bruised, and bleeding. Hotch tripped over a small box. He fell backwards and slid as the box exploded.

The small box, no bigger than a shoebox, exploded with the same force as the other bombs. The desk beside it burst into flames. Garcia put it out with a fire extinguisher.

Gideon grinned, "Now, which child dies first? Hmmm…I think the baby. Her mother isn't here for her anymore anyway, she'll be better off."

Four heads snapped to look at the screens. A black gloved hand entered the screen with Serena on it. It crept over and covered her mouth. She began to flail her arms and legs. A few moments later, she went still. The hand retreated.

The remaining members of the BAU stood in shock. Garcia, Hotch, Reid and Gideon were the only four left now. The four screens were still on.

Carrie sat, bound to a chair. She was gagged. Her long hair was tangled behind her. Tears were streaming down her face. She was beaten and bruised.

Jack was tied at his ankles and his wrists. He was also gagged. He too, looked beaten, but no tears were evident on his face.

Kevin lay on the floor, his hands tied together behind his back, and his ankles tied together.

Garcia took a step back. A soft click made them all curse. Another bomb exploded. This one, however, injured no one.

Gideon smiled darkly. "Ah, Penelope. As the person who set the bomb off, I'll let you choose the child to die!" He said, as if this were a great honour.

Horror filled Garcia's eyes as her tears were renewed. She shook her head, refusing to choose. Gideon nodded. "Kevin it is."

A black, gloved hand entered the screen. This time it had a full syringe in it. The syringe was emptied into Kevin's arm. Even through the gag, Kevin screamed.

A/N: I'm so sorry! I had part of this written AGES ago for you all. I forgot to post it. So, instead of two little chapters, you get one big one! Any suggestions for further evil would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: To Get Ahead

A/N: This chapter gets a little more descriptive of the wonderful carnage.

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to Caroline, and to the twisted, warped ideas in my head.

Chapter 12: To Get Ahead

Kevin fell limp, and his small chest stopped moving. Garcia screamed. She sank to her knees, sobbing. Reid wrapped his thin arms around her shoulders.

"You sick bastard," Reid shot at Gideon.

Gideon smiled softly. "Insults will only hurt you."

Garcia stood and ran. She was trying to get out of sight of Gideon. She set off another bomb.

Bloody pieces of Garcia flew around the room, making _sploosh_ing sounds as they made contact with solid things, including Reid, Hotch and Gideon.

Gideon licked the blood and small amounts of flesh from his lips, "Plump and juicy." Reid and Hotch looked horrified and disgusted.

Gideon then turned to the screens. One still showed the dead Serena, one showed the dead Kevin. One showed Carrie, the other Jack, both still alive. "One more to die," Gideon said with a grin.

The black hand entered the screen with Jack. This time it held and axe. The axe struck Jack repeatedly. Jack was oozing blood and other fluids. Jack screamed with each hit, until the axe struck his neck, and, in a spurt of thick, red blood, his head rolled away.

Hotch stared, stock-still. The black hand took Jack's head by it's hair. Gideon walked over to the stairwell and waited. A few moments later, Gideon returned with Jack's head.

"A memento for you, _Sir_," Gideon said, tossing the head to Hotch.

A/N: Tell me what you thought. I predict 2-3 more chapters.


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Notice

Author's Notice:

I'm so sorry to everyone who has stuck with me through this series, and I swore I would never do this, but I find myself unable to complete this story. I know what I wanted to happen, however, as time has progressed, I've found my writing style has changed too much to simply pick up where I had left off.

I am truly sorry, but I am putting this fic up for adoption, or, if you just want to know where the plot would have gone, send me a PM.

Cheers!

~Aiyana


End file.
